Closure
by that belle
Summary: Drabble request; two-shot. "Happy together..." ..Gibbs & Kate..
1. The Email

Closure  
By that belle

A/N: This is originally a drabble I did for meherm on livejournal. I decided to post it here with my other works. And here are the criteria:

Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing/s: Gibbs/Kate  
A quote that HAS to be used: "Happy together."

* * *

A little after 1100, an email appeared in Kate Todd's inbox. The sudden beep of her computer surprised her, because up until then, the squad room had been quiet. It couldn't be about the case they were working on - there wasn't a case. And if there was a case, they would have known about it by now.

Although she was supposed to be working, curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it up. When her eyes flicked over the email address, she immediately wished she hadn't opened it.

_Kate,_

_I know you said you didn't want to hear from me again, and I understand and respect that, but I really need to talk to you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and I want you back. Weren't we happy together, Kate?_

_Please agree to meet me for coffee this afternoon. I will call you at 12 o'clock._

_Love, as always,_

_Keith_

While Kate was reading the email, she must have pulled a face, because when she looked up from her screen, she was very aware of a pair of eyes on her.

"Problems, Agent Todd?" Her boss - and boyfriend - asked her.

"Er…" She started, looking at her screen again. "No, Gibbs." She moved the mouse so the cursor was over the 'delete' button, and was about to click it, and erase the message and the man from her life, but her boss' voice interrupted the silence.

"Forward it to me."

"Gibbs," She protested. "It's a personal email!"

"Then why open it at work?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised.

She could tell he was teasing her, but she sent the email to him nevertheless. Within moments, Gibbs' computer beeped, and he opened the email. Kate watched nervously from her desk as he put his glasses on and read the email. She watched as the expression on his face changed from normal to outraged.

"Who…" He asked, as calmly as possible, "… Is Keith?"

Kate thanked God that the squad room was currently empty, save her and Gibbs. "Keith… is my ex… fiancé." She said the last word quietly. But she knew he had heard her.

His eyes widened. "Huh." He said. Gibbs looked at the email again, and then back at Kate. "And, how long-"

"Six months before you and I started dating." Kate said. "He left me, if you're also wondering about that." She stood up quickly, and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To tell Keith to stay out of my life, for good." She said, not stopping as she walked to the lift. As she went into the lift, Tony and McGee came in, with lunch for the four.

"Boss, where's Kate going?" Tony asked Gibbs.

Gibbs got up, and followed Kate. Just as he approached the lift, the doors shut on him.

* * *

"- I'm sorry, Keith. Please understand." Kate said, trying to sound reasonable. "I'm seeing someone else now. And I'm in love with him."

Keith shrugged a shoulder. "Why can't you come back to me?" He said. "I have more than enough money to take care of you. We can live wherever you want to live, and we can finally get married… just like we planned."

Kate sighed, and stood up. She looked down at Keith, whose arms were folded on the table. "Haven't you been listening to me?" She asked him irritably. "I already told you, I am with someone else now. He cares for me and I care for him. I don't care about money, and I don't care about weddings. And I find it hard to believe this is for real. You left me, remember?"

Keith stood up, and nodded his head. "I understand…" He said, trying not to smile.

She noticed, and looked at him quizzically. "Keith, what are you-" Her sentence went unfinished when he grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her. She pushed him away almost immediately. "Keith, what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Testing a theory." He explained, putting his hands in his pocket. "A man has been standing outside this café since you arrived… he has been watching you. He walked away after I kissed you." He said smugly.

Kate slapped him. "How dare you?" She said. "Now, do you see what I meant when I said I loved someone else?" Ignoring the other customers in the café, she slapped him again for good measure, and ran out of the café, hoping to catch Gibbs before he was gone.

She caught up with him at the crossing. "Jethro," She said softly, putting a hand on his arm. "I can explain…"

* * *

Watch this space, as I am planning to write a full-length story based on this story! Enjoy!


	2. The Consequence?

Closure  
By that belle

A/N: This is originally a drabble I did for meherm on livejournal. I decided to post it here with my other works. And here are the criteria:

Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing/s: Gibbs/Kate  
A quote that HAS to be used: "Happy together."

* * *

_Kate slapped him. "How dare you?" She said. "Now, do you see what I meant when I said I loved someone else?" Ignoring the other customers in the café, she slapped him again for good measure, and ran out of the café, hoping to catch Gibbs before he was gone._

She caught up with him at the crossing. "Jethro," She said softly, putting a hand on his arm. "I can explain…"

The light turned green, and Gibbs started across the road. Kate hurried along after him, cursing herself for wearing heels. The streets of DC were busy, and Kate had lost him in the crowd before she knew it. She walked briskly down the street in the direction she was sure he had gone in, and howled in frustration when she came to the realisation that she had lost him - in both ways.

"I can _not_ believe this." Kate said to herself, stopping to remove her shoes. She was sure to have blisters by the weekend. "How could I have been so stupid?" She threw her shoes into the nearby bin, and looked across the road. "And how could he have been so stupid? Following me like that!"

"Stupid, huh?"

Kate flinched. She knew that Gibbs was standing behind her. She wasn't exactly sure _how_ he got there. Sighing, she turned to confront him. He was standing there, with a bunch of her favourite flowers in his hands.

"I, um, didn't mean _stupid_…" She said lamely. "And, uh, about Keith-"

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have followed you." He admitted, closing the distance between them. "I should have believed you would take care of him without my input."

Kate looked at him, suddenly irritated. "That's true."

"But you shouldn't have kissed him."

Kate looked mortified. "I _didn't_ kiss him! I didn't even want to see him!"

Gibbs titled his head to the side. "Then why did you go?"

Kate looked at her feet. "Well… I wanted him out of my life. I told him I was in love with you and my future plans included you, not him."

"You said what?"

She looked up at him. "I said… I _love_ you."

He gave her one of the smiles that he reserved only for her. "I love you too... Kate." He said. He frowned when he looked down at her red feet. "Where are your shoes?" He asked her.

She laughed. "I had to throw them out. They gave me blisters."

Gibbs smirked at her and offered her his arm. She took it, and they walked down the street together. "I hope they weren't ones I bought you."

Kate paused. They had been.

* * *

The full-length version of this story should be up before long. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
